deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Thundrtri/Thundrtri and Hawk collaboration: Predators VS Piraka
Last time... The Gurkhas took down the fierce Irish Army Rangers... This time, in collaboration with Tomahawk23, we present... Predators VS Piraka! Preadators, the vicious alien hunters VS The Piraka, the rogue dark hunters of Mata Nui Who, Is, Deadliest?! The fighters The Predator is a large 7-8 foot race of aliens who hunt ther dangerous lifeforms for sport and the thrill of the hunt. They often collect trophies of their victims by either tearing out their skull or spine. They are trained from birth in the arts of stealth, combat, use of their weapons, and much much else. They have med-kits that have tools that can seal up an entire wound with a single injection, that is after that they get bullet, shrapnel, or whatever is stuck in the wound out. If there isn't any, a single injection should fix it. The Piraka are rogue Dark Hunters that voyaged to a baren island inhabited by several Matoran. They pretended to be Toa and took over the island. They then developed Zamor spheres and enslaved the entire island. When the Toa Nuva and Mata Nui got word of this, they inserted into the island and battled the Piraka. With brutal efficiency, the Piraka easily dfeated the Toa. They aren't much of a teamwork based team, but they are extremely lethal and dangerous. Weapons and abilities Piraka weaponry Zaktan: Tri blade sword / Combat tongs Avak: Seismic pickaxe / chainsaw Reidak: Buzzsaw / drill Vezok: Harpoon gun / claw Thok: Ice gun / Ice peg Hakann: lava launcher / claw They all receive: Heat vision and Zamor Spheres (Mind controling/paralyzing launched spheres.) Piraka powers Zaktan: Zaktan has the ability to split his body into many different particles Avak: Avak has the ability to generate a cage out of thin air that can imprison the foe and weaken them Reidak: Reidak's drill has the ability to turn solid ground into quicksand that will swallow the enemy if they don't receive immediate assistance. Reidak also has extreme strength. Vezok: Vezok has impact vision. Thok: Thok has the ability to disorient his opponent to make them serve him. but it weakens him to do so. Hakann: Hakann can withsatnd extreme heat. Preadtors weaponry Short range: Wrist blades: Metal blades attatched to the wrist Combi stick: A long spear that is VERY hard to break. I broken, the Predator will commit honorable suicide. It can also be thrown Plasma sickles: A sickle shaped blade made of plasma Arm blades: Similar to the wrist blades, but mounted on the arm and they are a lot longer. Plasma glaive: A glaive made of plasma Plasma Scythes: Scythes made of plasma Explosive: Throwing mines: Land mines that explode on impact when thrown Plasma grenade: A grenade that emits plasma when explodes Wrist bombs: Bombs that are timed to explode when the Predator is killed so his tech can be salvaged Long range: Shuriken: They are shurikens Plasma caster: Shoulder mounted plasma launcher Gauntlet plasma bolts: Bolts of plasma that fire from gauntlets mounted on wrists Special: Cloaking device: Invisibility Medi kit: A medical kit that has medicine to heal non lethal wounds Bio mask: A mask that give the Predators heat vision, pheromone vision and other settings Smart disk: A disk that can cut through almost anything and then comes back to the user/thrower Predator powers The Predator's posses super human strength, agility, speed and stamina. They can also jump at least 20 feet in the air. X factors Experience: 100 / 90 Battle notes The Predators will be between 250-500 years in their prime Fight will be 6 on 6 It will take place on Voya Nui Voting IS CLOSED Prologue (By Tomahawk23) On a Yautja Ship, shortly after the Toa Nuva were defeated on Voya Nui:Edit A Elite Yautja approached the Elder in his chamber and bowed before him. "'''master, I have just returned from the Endless Ocean Planet. It has much conflict . It is small in population, just few islands. But the warriors possess incredible power and skill. It would provide for an amazing hunt. (Translated from Yautja) "Take our oldest Young Bloods, bring them on this great '''kv'var (hunt)", replied the Elder. The Elite rised up and walked away. He walked through the coridoor to find the five Yautja he was looking for walking down the hall. "All of you, we are going on a hunt on the Endless Ocean Planet. Get your gear ready and go to the pods, now!" "Who are we hunting?" Replied the youngest. "The most combat capable things we find" replied the Elite. 20 minutes later:Edit All of the pods fired and landed in the forests of Voya Nui. The Yautja exited in the pods and cloaked. Then they all leaped into the trees and began searching for prey. The Yautja heard the clash of blades and the sound of projectiles just a few yards away. The jumped from tree to tree for the next 200 yards and saw several warriors battling. They quickly saw how these....these.....things with seemingly endless beastial smiles on their faces, and these long spines were quickly defeating these other masked, somewhat robotic beings. 2 minutes later:Edit The opposing side (Toa Nuva) was defeated and the Piraka began to carry them attempting to throw them into the volcano. Suddenly the mountain began to errupt, they then dumped the other creatures they were carrying in order to flee. Out of honor, the Yautja picked up the Toa and brought their unconscious bodies away from the volcano. They then went after the Piraka for....the hunt! Battle (by me) Piraka: X6 Predators: X6 Vezok runs down the hill, his long, blue legs carrying him as far as he can. His brothers had already made it down, but could he? They had left him to the mercy of the bubbling lava, would they do this to him? Would they let him die? The lava was now barely at his clawed feet, and he began to lose speed. He could see the trench that the Matoran had dug ahead of him. "Almost there!" he grumbles, wiping flecks of lava from his face. Leaping across the deep trench, he cries out in victory as the lava flows into the trench. Now panting, he stares up at the top of the mountain as the lava and rocks flow from its mouth, "What the hell?" he says inbetween his gasping for air. From atop the hill, 6 shadowy figures stand among the lava. The Toa couldn't possibly have survived, could they? He squints and sees theiir stature is bigger than that of the Toa, but only slightly. Who are they?' '''''They hadn't noticed him yet, he would have to get away quietly. Dashing off into the forest, Vezok begins to gasp for air once more. ________________________________________________________________________________________________ "Where are they?" The Elder asks to the Elite. "I can smell one, he is near. He is tired. He is scared," The Elite replies. "We shall kill him then," the Youngest says violently. "Indeed," the Elder growls, "let them regroup, I want a fight." The Younger snarls and turns to the Elite, "How far away is he?" "He is close, but he is getting farther away," the Elite says, looking around, "he is in the woods, going back for his comrades." "They will die then," the Elder says, "together. Painfully, slowly." He points to the other three Predators, "you three, search the woods, do not kill them though. Find them, and report back to me." The three nod and break into a sprint down the hill. ________________________________________________________________________________________________ Vezok runs through the woods, slashing away vegetation as he does so. He sees the compund ahead of him, suddenly he hears someone following him. Turning to face the direction of the sound, he grabs his harpoon gun from his back. "Who's there?" he asks, "show yourself coward!" No response. Vezok growls and slings the gun on his back. Beginning to sprint off once more, he keeps an eye on his back. As he aproaches the compound, Vezok walks down the cold stairs and into the conference room. "Glad to see you can join us," Zaktan sneers. "Someone is here!" Vezok growls, "they're following us." "The Toa? They are dead!" Avak replies. "How do you know that?" Vezok asks, "they could've made it." "We have their armor, weapons and masks. They are powerless and defenseless. They are dead," Zaktan says, his temper now growing. ________________________________________________________________________________________________ From the outside of the compund, the three Predators listen to the Piraka argue, "They are fools," the first says. "We should just kill them now," the second replies. "We have our orders, we will not kill them, simply find them," the third says. "Which we have done, they will be easy prey for us, they will fall just as easily as anyone else," the second growls. "No, we shall report back to the volcano," the first says as he stands and dashes off into the woods. The third follows. "We will kill them," the second says as he follows his allies. ________________________________________________________________________________________________ The Elder watches as the three arrive back at the top of the mountain, "Your findings?" "There are several of them. They are slow and argue frequently," the first replies. "They are taking refuge in a nearby compund not far from here," the second adds. The Elder nods and looks to the Elite, "Shall we attack?" The Elite shakes his head, "Not yet, when the time comes, we will strike." ________________________________________________________________________________________________ From within the compound, the Piraka continue their arguement. "If not the Toa, then someone else," Vezok insists. "Who? Nobody knows we're here," Hakann says. "I saw them!" Vezok shouts. Zaktan glares at his team member, "Did you now?" he says menacingly. Vezok lowers his head to avoid Zaktan's glare, "Yes, sir. I saw them, they are there. They are coming." ________________________________________________________________________________________________ "I grow impatient," the Younger says to his comrades, "I crave the hunt." "You will get it, but you must be patient," the Elder replies. "It is time," the Elite says, "we shall kill them." The six beings place their masks upon their faces and bolt down the hill and into the woods. Cutting his way through the woods, the Younger takes the lead. Combi-Stick at the ready, he was prepared to kill his foes. He would massacre them. The Piraka would die easily at his hands, they would cry out in pain as he tore their bodies to pieces. No one would survive his attack. "They will all die," he mutters to himself as he leaps over a log. ________________________________________________________________________________________________ Upon their arrival, the Predators immediately encounter the Piraka's arguement from within the large building. "Time for the hunt," the Elite says as his wrist blades deploy from his wrist. "Then where are they?" one of the Piraka shouts. "Such fools will fall easy prey to our weapons," the first says. "Have they come yet?" another Piraka yells. The Elder deploys his arm blades and walks up to the stair case. "They are indeed fools," he says, tossing a plasma grenade into the compound. "They will die like fools too." ________________________________________________________________________________________________ "Why aren't they here?" Thok asks. Suddenly, a bolt of horror runs down Vezok's spikey spine, "They are," he says pointing to the grenade. "GET DOWN!" Hakannn cries, leaping behind a large pillar. The grenade clicks, and blows up, showering the Piraka with bits of shrapnel and plasma. Hakann runs to the door on the opposite end of the room. The rest of the Piraka follow, coughing and hacking on smoke and dustas they do so. The Elder runs down the stairs and into the compound just as the heavy door slams shut, "They're escaping, stop them!" he shouts as he runs across the room to the door. The other Predators run into the compound and follow the Elder through the door. The hunt has begun. ________________________________________________________________________________________________ Hakann emerges from the compound, followed by his allies. "Who are they?" he asks. Vezok slams the heavy door of the compound shut, "How am I supposed to know, I haven't even seen them." Suddenly, they hear footsteps from within the compound. Reidak growls and starts his buzzsaw. "I'll take em!" The rest of the Piraka cowardly run off into the woods as Reidak awaits the arrival of his foes. BANG! BANG! BANG! The door flies off it's hinges and towards Reidak. The Piraka slices the heavy door in half with his buzzsaw and lunges at the Predators. The Elder blocks Reidak's first strike with his arm blades and kicks Reidak backwards. Reidak quickly recovers from the blow and switches to his drill. Plunging the drill into the ground, Reidak roars. The Elder stares puzzled at his opponent and suddenly begins to sink into the ground. The Younger reaches out and pulls the Elder from the soft and mushy ground. Reidak jumps up and punches the Younger in the face. The Younger falls to the ground and drops his combi stick. The rest of the Predators jump at the black Piraka, weapons ready. Reidak spins around and sheers off the Third's head with his buzzsaw. Piraka: X6 Predators: X5 The remaining Predators dig their blades into Reidak. Jumping up, Reidak punches the Elite in the mask. Reidak lands next to the younger who rolls out of the way to dodge the Piraka's blade. Jumping onto Reidak's back, the Elder cuts the black Piraka across the eye. "RAAAAHHHH!!!!" Reidak roars as he throws the elder off his back and starts his buzzsaw once again. The Younger stands and thrusts his combi stick into the Piraka's back. Reidak falls to his knees in pain and grabs his chest. The rest of the Predators jump at the wounded Piraka and dig their weapons into his body. Piraka: X5 Predators: X5 The Predators stand and stare over the mangled body of Reidak and move on into the woods. ________________________________________________________________________________________________ Hakann waits from within the woods, magma blaster aimed down range. "Where's Reidak," he mutters to himself. Suddenly, he hears a rustling sound from within the woods. Spinning around, looking for his foes, Hakann growls, "Where are you?!" The First stares at the red Piraka from within a cluster of bushes. Using his cloaking device, he sneaks up to the Piraka, plasma scythe in one hand, plasma sickle in the other. Hakann fires his magma blaster off into the distance. Suddenly, he feels a sharp pain in his leg. Turning, he sees no one. Hakann uses his heat vision in his mask and stares directly at the invisible Predator. Hakann, surprised, punches the Predator in the face. The First falls over and disengages his cloaking device. Firing his plasma caster, he crawls back. The Piraka dodges the shot and leaps onto the trunk of a nearby tree. Leaping off the trunk, he switches to his claw and lands in front of the First. The First stands and hacks at Hakann with his sickle. Hakann blocks the slash and grabs hold of the First with his taloned feet. He pulls the Predator towards him and tosses the First into a tree. Switching back to his magma blaster, he fires at the wounded Predator. The blast hits the First in the chest and knocks him down as he tries to stand. Hakann walks up to the damaged Predator and changes back to his claw. He rams the claw into the Predator's chest. Green ooze sprays onto Hakann's face as he rips the claw from his foe's lifeless chest. Piraka: X5 Predators: X4 Hakann stands and wipes the slime from his face and runs off into the woods. ________________________________________________________________________________________________ Thok runs as fast as he can from the Second. Firing his ice gun behind him, he jumps over a boulder. The Predator was gaining on him, and he wasn't going to run anymore. Turning to face his approaching foe, he aims his ice gun. The Second dodges the first icy blast and leaps into the air. Firing his plasma caster into Thok's chest as he does. The white Piraka falls to the ground as a heated bolt of energy slams into his chest. He stands and switches to his ice peg. Chopping down on the Predator's wrist, Thok lunges. The Second, roars and steps back, "Fool!" He switches to his wrist blades and slashes Thok on the face. Thok falls over onto a boulder and fires his ice gun into the Second's right arm. A bone tingling chill comes over the Second's arm and it freezes. He smashes the ice on his arm off and jumps at the Piraka. Suddenly, a red bolt hits him in the chest. The Second flies backwards into a tree as Hakann jumps over the boulder. "He's mine," Hakann says walking up to the wounded Predator, magma blaster aimed down at? him. Thok stands and pushes Hakann out of the way. "No," Thok plunges his ice peg into the Predator's body. The Second roars as the blade enters his weak body. Piraka: X5 Predators: X3 Thok tears the peg from his dead foe and looks at the angry Hakann. "There, he was mine from the start," Thok says walking away for more foes to kill. Hakann growls and kneels down next to the dead Predator. Grabbing the wrist blade gauntlet from him, he puts it on his own wrist. "Pretty damn nice." Suddenly, the body begins to beep. Hakann looks down, confused, "What the hell?" Suddenly, the Piraka is eneveloped in a burst of flames and plasma as the. Piraka: X4 Predators: X3 Thok runs over into the now burning clearing and stares at his dead allie's body, "Dumbass." ________________________________________________________________________________________________ Category:Blog posts